Rescue
by karmen230
Summary: Spoilers about the series in general. Read at your own risk. Konan realises that she loves Hidan and decides to rescue him from the Nara forest. Zetsutobi, hidakonan, itadei and onesided kisaita. Alternative story and hope it's not too OOC.
1. Chapter 1

hidanXkonan

Rescued

Konan X Hidan, Tobi X Zetsu and Itachi X Deidara. Sorry if charecters are too OOC and also no deaths (as you may have noticed) of Deidara, Itachi and also Hidan is rescued. Spoilers concerning Tobi, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan and also the identity of the leader is here too! Don't complain later! You have been warned!

**Bold letter stands for Dark Zetsu talking** and _letters in italics stand For White Zetsu talking_

Enjoy!

It had all probably started when Pein had notified her his death "Hidan has died" "Died? Konan had said with a stranged voice. Of the few things she knew about Hidan one of them was that he was immortal. "But wasn't he immortal?" Konan asked. "And he is" Pein has answered "He was defeated and buried in bits" Pein continued "So he is no longer considered an akatsuki member". Konan couldn't imagine the scene "When did this happen?" She asked "One week ago" Pein had said.

Konan remembered how she had met Hidan when he was a new member of akatsuki, how she alone had discovered that there was a new member. Not thanks to Pein. She had been surprised when she discovered his battle tactics. But it wasn't worse than when she discovered what other members did during battles. Itachi the torturer, Deidara the bomber … Each akatsuki member was just as bad as the others.

What Konan didn't understand was why she was sad and after worried about Hidan, he didn't care about her! Right? It must have been Pein the one that had left those cold pills when she had an enormous cold! Surely! The case was that whatever Konan did she ended up thinking about Hidan. That was why she was searching for Zetsu in the akatsuki base. She hadn't told anybody why she was looking for Zetsu so desesperately. Nobody knew her motives, or maybe Tobi did understand her. After all she was the only member that knew who was Tobi's crush. And Tobi wasn't as stupid as he appeared to be. After all he was Uchiha Madara, and this was only known by Konan, Pein and Zetsu because he had been Tobi's partner for some time. Also Deidara and Itachi knew too, but that was because Itachi had realized that a few days ago and he had decided to tell Deidara. Deidara had now more respect for Tobi. Konan remembered Tobi's words "I don't know why I feel like this, but I know it is love" She didn't know why she felt like that also, and anyway "Why Hidan?" Was the question that she has asked herself a lot of times lately. Maybe Tobi woudn't be surprised at all when he knew who her crush was. If the decision was up to her she woudn't tell Tobi, but she had promised to tell him who her crush was when she had one in exchange for the information of who Tobi loved. She had no idea why she had asked him who was his crush, but she wasn't very surprised when she knew that it was Zetsu. Would it be so obvious for her too? Konan stopped when she saw Zetsu and Tobi in the living room. Itachi and Deidara were also in there. Their plan "Capture Sasuke" had gone so well, and because of that Itachi could see well again and Deidara and Itachi were now very good friends, in fact, Konan was also the only one who knew that they loved each other. Why did member tell her so many secrets? She didn't know.

"Zetsu, I need to talk to you. And later too you too Tobi" Konan said. "What is it about?" Deidara asked "I would like to help since you helped me with Itachi" Deidara continued saying(Yes Zetsu and Tobi knew too).

"But promise that you won't laugh!" Konan said. "Ok we promise" They all said. "I want to rescue Hidan" Konan said turning around to hide the small, but noticeable, blush that had appeared on her face. Tobi got up when he realized why Konan had done that movement. He went to were she was and asked her in a whisper "You love him don't you?" Konan blushed even more, and she was sure that the other members had noticed this time "Yes" She replied in very quiet whisper. "I didn't have an idea about that" "I first thought that you loved Pein, but when you told me it wasn't him, that he was only a friend I didn't know who it was. I am indeed surprised. And you know what he will say when he knows that his childhood love loves another person" Tobi said "If he really is my friend he will be happy for me. And what makes you think that he'll know" Konan replied. Tobi grinned underneath his mask. Not many people could notice when he grinned. And Konan was one of those few lucky people. The other ones was Zetsu.

"Alright I'm in this thing! Even if it only is because of Konan's will we save Hidan, because his body is in konoha we can also go there to capture the kyubi jinchuriki. It would be a perfect excuse for all of us to go" Itachi said with a tiny bit of emotion in his voice. "I really want to beat that Naruto" Deidara said "And that Kakashi also for what he did to me" (Sorry kakashi fans).

"**It won't be that easy fools" **Zetsu said _"Although I will go too because I know the exact spot where the kyubi jinchiriki is and also where Hidan is, plus I had to get his ring back anyway" _Zetsu continued saying_. _"So, Konan inform Pein that tomorrow we'll go to capture the jinchuriki and tomorrow we'll go to konoha. And I have a incredible plan to enter the Naara forest" Tobi said with a voice that anybody would tell that it belonged to Uchiha Madara. "Okay and thanks" Konan said as she went towards Pein's office. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescued

Sorry for not updating sooner. I had exams at my school and it was nearly imposible to find time to write fanfics. Review and please suggest how I could make this story and my writing style better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did the akatsuki would already heve won in the series.

Pein remembered what Konan had said to him the last morning. "It actually is a good idea to go to Konoha and capture the jinchuriki and also recue Hidan, since they are in Konoha" Pein thought as he continued to walk. All the other paths of Pain beside him "I'll have to capture the 8 tails with Kisame but there won't be any losses. My real body is hidden and I won't let Kisame die, I want no losses" Pein continued to think. "Kisame lets go towards the 8 tails" Pain said with a ordering voice. "Ok" Kisame said as he and Pein started going towards the 8 tails hideout.

---

Konan continued walking behind Zetsu and beside Tobi, who couldn't stop talking. "Where are we exactly?" Konan asked Zetsu _"Near the sand hidden village_" Zetsu replied. Konan couldn't help but to remember Sasori. The puppet master had been her best friend in akatsuki, a better friend than even Tobi. She felt how two tears started to fall from her eyes. "Maybe I could revive him too" Konan thought. "Zetsu, I heard that there was a kunoichi that could do the reviving jutsu in Konohagakure. I am right?" _"Yes" _** "Why do you want to do?" **Zetsu said. When we get Hidan I want to find her to… revive Sasori" Konan noticed that Deidara, when hearing his best friend's name, started to pay attention to the conversation. Itachi didn't seem interested at all "You really liked him" Was the only thing he said. Konan blushed slightly "As a friend and we also need him to fulfill akatsuki's purpose" "We only have two jinchuriki's left to capture: The 8 tails and the 9 tails. Pein is going to capture the 8 tails and we are going to capture the Kyubi" Konan said with a sudden neutral voice.

"We are going too slowly!" Deidara screamed "Since when is he impatient?" Konan wondered. The next thing Deidara did was create 3 big clay birds "Get on them, we will be quicker if we move on this" Deidara said. _**"We are quicker than you anyways Idiot" **_Both Zetsu's said "Hey and me too" Tobi said. "Not interested, un" Deidara said as he kicked Tobi so he got on the bird. Konan decided to get on Deidara's bird so she didn't use up too much chakra. She preferred her butterflies anyway.

"There is Konoha" Itachi said, recognizing immediately the village that had expulsed him "Go to the floor Deidara!" Konan ordered "They'll see us". When they were on the floor Deidara made explode his clay birds. **"Great job Deidara. Now they heard us"** Zetsu said. "No, actually I wanted him to do that" Konan said. "No I'll divide you into groups" Konan continued "Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu" You go to capture the jinchuriki and the kunoichi. Deidara you have seen them already, but just in case I mean Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. To capture the jinchuriki just follow the plan we discussed before. When you capture them we'll meet here, I want no losses and make sure that no one follows you here. Dismissed" Konan said. "Itachi you'll come with me rescue Hidan since you are the only one that knows where the Nara forest is and how to enter it" Konan said "Hai" Itachi answered as he followed Konan, who was turning into some butterflies.

---

"Her orders are stricter than the Leader's orders" Deidara said amused "I didn't know she could be like that". **"She helped** **the Leader to win the Rain country civil war, so she is a great strategist" **Zetsu said _"Really" _The other Zetsu said _"Don't make her angry, she can make you feel worse than how Hidan can make you feel" _Zetsu said." "We'll search for the jinchuriki" Tobi said, deciding what he and Zetsu would do "You get on you're bird and fly. When you see us just go to were we are, we will have finded the jinchuriki" Tobi finished saying. "Ok" Deidara said as he got on the new bird that he had made.

---

"This is the Nara forest" Itachi said calmly "With your invisibility jutsu and my eyes we'll have no problem entering" (Yes Konan has an invisibility jutsu) "Ok" Konan said as she made the signs to perform the invisibility jutsu. "Follow me" Itachi said, knowing that Konan was right behind him.

Itachi entered the forest. Immediately some shadows went towards him. He activated his sharingan and did a jutsu that paralyzed the shadows. "Good job Itachi" Konan said.

Itachi continued walking with his sharingan activated so he could maintain the jutsu he had used before to stop the shadows. They walked for what seemed to be a long time. Konan looked at the trees around her. "This forest is a bit creepy" She thought. Some time later Itachi suddenly stopped "There" He said pointing to a spot which had another sand that had clearly been removed and put back there. "So Hidan is down there?" Konan asked, just to be sure "Hai" Itachi said. "Ok then, lets start digging since we don't know at what depth Hidan is and we could lose his body. "Ok" Itachi said as he got two shovels and he and Konan started digging.

---

"**There he is" **Zetsu said. Tobi looked at his ex-partner. Zetsu wasn't pointing at anything in particular. But Tobi had been long enough with Zetsu to know what his ex-partner meant. Zetsu was the best akatsuki member at devising the targets. Usually he would take only seconds to devise one single person, even if he was hidden or in a very crowded room. "Lets warn Deidara then" Tobi said as he raised a hand. Mere seconds later bomb exploted near the floor. Destroying some houses and causing terror amongst the Konoha villagers, and also capturing the jinchurikis attention. "We meet again Naruto Uzumaki" Tobi said. "You" was the only thing Naruto was able to say.

---

"Who are you?" The 8 tails jinchuriki asked "What do you want?" He continued asking to the two men wearing the strange uniform with red clouds. Pein looked at Kisame. "So that was the signal that he meant. Time to fight after he does his first move, I can't fail his orders or I can count me as dead" Kisame thought.


	3. Notice

I'm sorry that I didn't update in such a long time! My computer broke down and I coudn't write for about a month until I got a new one. That amongst other things like writers block and that i'm a very bad author (I think: I'll update latero r i'll write the chapter later and in the end lots of time passes until I update. I repeat that i'm sorry.

-karmen230-


	4. Chapter 3

Well, here is the 3rd chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and that it's not way too short like the other chapters. I started reading bleach a while ago and now I'm all obsessed with ulquiorra and grimmjow. (Though I doubt that I will write any ulquiorra/grimmjow stories). Why do I even put this here?! I was all Friday afternoon and today finishing the CD cover that I had to finish for Media Studies. And I did it! I'm so happy! and by the way. I'm sorry if the battles are lame, I don't usually describe battles so they surely will be boring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! What would make you think that?!

Mood: Neutral

Listening to: Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan's POV:

We had started digging a while ago and we hadn't found any of Hidan's body pieces. "He really was buried deep underground" I said as I continued digging. Suddenly I saw an arm where we had been digging. Itachi got closer to it, picked it and left it beside the now deep hole we had been digging. I stared at the arm. "He must be close now" Itachi said to get my attention again. "Remenber why you came here" I said to myself as I started digging again.

---------------

Tobi's POV:

"I'll kill you for what you did to Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "As if you could" I muttered as I turned away from him. "Zetsu, you already know the plan" I said to him with a low voice. I started jumping from roof to roof and Naruto followed me. When I had arrived to a place where fighting would be easier and where I had accorded with Deidara to go. "Don't be a coward and fight with me!" Naruto shouted just when I stopped running. "You are so impulsive" I merely said, managing to get Naruto more angry. "Rasengan!" He said as a blue spiral appeared on his hand and he started running towards me. I didn't even try to evite the attack since it just went through me. "What the…?" Naruto said as the attack went through me. He fell to the floor and the rasengan destroyed a big part of it. He got up and again charged at me, this time trying to punch me. "He doesn't really think, does he?" I thought as Naruto, again, went right through me. He then looked at me with shock. "Surprised you, aren't you? You won't be able to even hit me once" I said as he looked at me. I pointed a finger at him "You are so weak even if you have the nine tailed demon fox inside you" I said, creating a genjutu illusion.

Naruto found himself bound to a wooden post. He tried to free himself, effortlessly. He then tried to make his chackra flow slower so that he could scape from the illusion, which proved to be effortlessly again. "This is my illusion and I decide when it finishes" I said. Suddenly a white haired man arrived to help Naruto. I freed him from the illusion. "The real fight starts now" He said. "Do you really think that is true, Kakashi Hatake?" I simply said. I knew Zetsu was behind me ready to help in case something went wrong. And Deidara would come soon enough.

--------------------

Konan's POV:

It was some time later when we finally heard some cursing. "Hidan" Itachi simply stated. We both knew haw the inmortal man was. "Whoever is picking me up will be dead when I get out of here! Fucking heathens!" I heard him say. Itachi removed some rocks with his hands and Hidan's head finally appeared. Hidan continued cursing, but when he saw Itachi holding his head he stopped for a second before continuing ranting again. "It took you long enough for you to come here! What were you doing? Picking flowers? Shit! You are all too slow!" He said. "If you hate us so much then we will just leave you here" Itachi simply said. "What?! You are kidding right?" Hidan shouted. "If you don't shut up and let Konan put you together it will be real" Itachi said. Hidan then decided to shut up. He looked at his other body parts. I got closer to him and got out of my cloak a needle and some strin. "I'm not as quick as Kakuzu, so this will hurt" I said before starting to sew him together again. "At least I'm out of that fucking hole" Hidan simply said.

Some time later I had finished sewing him and Hidan could move again. "So, now what?" He asked. "We will go to the place that we agreed to be in so that we could meet with the others" I said with a commander-like voice. "The others? I thought that only you two came" Hidan said. "No, Zetsu, Tobi and Deidara are also here. They are going to capture the kyubi jinchuriki" Itachi explained. "So you weren't here only for me, huh?" Hidan said. I sighted as I started walking, the other two following me. "Well, I am" I thought.

----------------

Tobi's POV:

I had been fighting for some time Kakashi Hatake and the Kyuubi jinchuriki, making them loose chakra. Suddenly Deidara appeared on his bird. The three of us looked at him. He wasn't alone and Naruto knew that. "That chakra is from…" Naruto thought. "Sakura!" He shouted. Kakashi knew that too. Deidara then made the clay bird land and also made visible Sakura.

She was tied up to a piece of clay without any possibilities of moving. "Sakura!" Kakashi said, reviving bad memories from when he was a kid. "I'll save you right now Sakura!" Naruto said as he started to move. I got near him and punched him so the he fell to the floor. I got out a kunai knife and placed it right beside his head. "One single move and he dies" I said with a seious voice that could make anyone shiver. Kakashi looked at his two students. "I should have been able to predict this!" He thought "Now what?" He thought.

"Why do you do this?" He asked. "Isn't that a stupid question, un?" Deidara said. "We want… the Kyuubi" I merely said. "Then why would you kill Naruto?" Kakashi said. "No need to answer that" I said. Zetsu suddenly appeared beside Kakashi and did a jutsu that made Kakashi fall straight to the ground. "He won't be able to use any chackra in a week. He then got closer to Naruto and did the same to him, making him loose consciusness. _"Job done" _His white side said **"A bit easy though" **His black half added. "Deidara, leave the girl there, we must go now" I said as we started going to the meeting place.

----------------

We arrived just when Konan, Itachi and a newly recomposed Hidan arrived to the meeting place. "Now to the base" I said as I made everyone appear on the base with a jutsu. "Why didn't we do that on the first place?" Deidara said. "They would have detected us" I merely said.

Some time later Pein and Kisame arrived to the base with the 8 tailed jinchuuriki. "Time to start extracting the demon beasts" He said.

------------

Konan's POV:

A week had passed since we had captured all the tailed beasts and had finished the first part of our plan. I was sitting on a chair in the living room reading a book when someone entered the room. "Why did you want to rescue me?" A certain white-haired man said with an unusual delicate voice. "Because I…" I started saying. He got closer to me and I realised that I was blushing madly. "Because I…" I tried to say again. I closed my eyes and moments later a felt his soft lips against mine. "Because I… love you" I finally managed to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that wasn't too luffy or anything and that the battles weren't horribly written. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I must stop now since it's 2:20 in the morning and I must go to sleep now. Please review!!


End file.
